Arthur
- = - C = - Armor = }}}} }}Arthur is a half-Japanese half-Scottish young man, and is a childhood friend of Mako. Though after being brought into the Army of the Samurai, their friendship ended after he couldn't take the bullying anymore. He has become one of the more powerful members of the Army, and later on rekindles his friendship with Mako after he seeks out Samurai Jack. He also becomes the primary love interest to Aki. Characteristics *'Name': Arthur *'Codename': Red Cyber Meatball *'Age': 26 *'Hair': Red *'Eyes': Orange *'Likes': Spaghetti, sleeping, wasabi, teasing the heck out of his friends, Aki (massive crush/love interest), mathematics (he somehow can outsmart a counting machine), mischief, provocation, spicy foods *'Dislikes': Baron and his bullying, Elektra’s leadership, Japanese (the language, not the culture) *'Family': Mother and Father (both deceased) Appearance Casual Samurai Armor Gangster Attire Background Arthur was the son of a Japanese geisha and a western merchant, thus making him what the Japanese called a Half-Breed. Because of this, he was picked on constantly due to his auburn colored hair and his green eyes; signs of his foreign blood. Due to the constant abuse, he developed an eating disorder, making him quite the large fellow. Finding comfort only in food, the eating stopped at age seven when he met Mako, and both became good friends despite the teasing and abuse they had gained from their peers. But the happy moments ended when their village was destroyed, and both their mothers were lost to the forces of Aku. Quickly, they were drafted into the Army of the Samurai who took care of the remnant forces left behind, but sadly, so was Baron and his cronies. The bullying wouldn’t stop, and Baron used the military ethics to taunt and bully them more; messing up their rooms during surprise inspections and so on. It became too much for Arthur, and he left Mako to fend for himself… and was invited to join Baron’s group. Then one night, when both boys were fourteen, Mako was called over to a section of the Caravan for a supposed repatching of their friendship… but it was all a trap set up by Baron to gang up on him and beat him up like it was done before the destruction of their village. But the part that stung the most, Arthur gave him the last five punches to the face, pinned to the ground. But all the time, Arthur was coming to regret what he had done. Afterwards, that night, Mako had begun to seriously train harder to fight back. During that time, Arthur was trying to apologize to him, but Mako continued to train or ignore him entirely. Baron learned of this, and taunted and bullied Arthur up again, up until when they were sixteen and during a Final Field Combat exam. There, Baron and his group eliminated not only the enemy team, but also their own, leaving Baron and his two goons to take down Mako. However, Mako easily beat all three, winning the Final Exam and would be awarded with the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Arthur wanted to congratulate him, but didn’t have the chance, as Mako kept his distance from everyone. During the awarding ceremony, Arthur was determined to apologize to Mako and make things the way they were before. But nothing would be the same, for at that time, Baron and his goons were trying to kill Mako in retaliation for the humiliation he had been dealt to by the Fatherless Outcast. Mako attempted to use a Bike Mech to scare Baron and the others to leave him alone, but it escalated for Baron to hijack a Bike Mech of his own and fight Mako, despite the latter’s attempt to convince him to stop. The battle escalated into the awarding ceremony, nearly injuring a whole bunch of cadets. Mako had gotten a burn mark on his back in the shape of a wolf’s head as a result, Baron minimal injuries, but Arthur lost his left arm in an explosion. Afterwards, both boys were in intensive care, with Arthur getting fitted out with a prosthetic artificial battle arm. Arthur became slightly bitter towards Mako, at first blaming him, but learned straight out it was Baron who started the fight and had been let off easy seeing as his leadership abilities were highly recognized, and Mako was demoted to Corporal forever and would get severe punishment from Elektra constantly. But that day, something in Arthur was switched on, as he went on a diet and trained constantly, reaching to Mako’s level, but with a little bit of brutal and troublesome, but not on Mako’s level. Reaching to the rank of Corporal himself, he vowed to make Brigadier just to punch both Mako and Baron; both for being a bunch of kids that day for over something as stupid as losing a Final Exam battle. Years later, when both boys were young men of twenty-five, Arthur was present when their caravan’s sooth-sayer predicted that in the battle to save the Emojio village, ‘A leader would be saved, and that savior would one day lead’. During the battle, Arthur witnessed Mako saving Baron’s life, shocking Arthur in that Mako would lead one day or do something extraordinary. Later on, both are assigned to take back a temple taken by Beetle Drones, and sees Mako go in without being noticed. Afterwards, Mako escapes the Caravan, with Baron being assigned a team of his goons, Cocoa, Rosalie, and even Arthur to go after Mako while a bounty of 3 googolplex was put on his head. Arthur never got the chance to find out, as they shipped out already. By the time they reached the city of Cerulean, they had discovered OTTO nearby and learned that Mako and a few others had gone to the factory to retrieve the kidnapped children. Arthur was the first to find Mako, knelt down a downed pile of Cerulean children, and stunned him to knock him out, as Baron and the others took him to the caravan. As the others left him and his Bike Mech, REV, behind to find the Sacred Sword that he had learned about, he was ambushed by Aki and taken prisoner by the others who showed up. Taken prisoner, he was interrogated on where Baron was taking Mako and why, which also included in the explanation of the 3 googoplex bounty on Mako’s head, of which he believed Mako betrayed them. Though Virgil, a Lemurian Archivist formerly of the Army of the Samurai, explaind that Destiny called upon Mako to take the sword and to find Samurai Jack to put the samurai back on the quest to find a way to return to the past and defeat Aku once and for all. After Mako’s rescue, he joins the group, hoping to patch together their friendship, as well as to make up for what had happened in the past between the boys. It’s also shown that he had grown quite fond of Aki, and it seems it shows that she is too. Personality Before his big change, Arthur was an overweight cadet with an extremely extroverted character. Arthur is very kind and explains he was also bullied by Baron on his first day. He also acknowledged his overweight figure, and does not seem to believe he is good enough to be any more than a grunt. He also likes spaghetti so much that he eats it at a disturbing rate and eventually eats Mako's portion as well. After the loss of his arm, his personality changed a bit. He works out more, goes on a diet, almost trying to push himself to be on Mako’s level for unknown reasons until he states he wants to punch Mako for making him lose his arm in that fight Baron started, and then punch Baron too… though he has to make the rank of Brigadier just to make it right, emotionally and professionally. He becomes well-known throughout the Army of the Samurai for his violent behavior and troublesome attitude. He is quite cunning, mischievous, and somewhat sadistic, usually playing foul, tricking, and at times manipulating, humiliating and fighting others. He has been described by Mako and Cocoa as "at first glance, he comes across as being a lazy sort, but... there's a strong sense of mischief in his eyes”. Arthur is quite relaxed most of the time as he occasionally skips out on things he finds boring, such as assembly. However, he has become considerably harder working at helping Mako find Samurai Jack and fighting alongside the others, although he hides it by making it look like he was sleeping. Unexpectedly, Arthur is a fan of superhero movies, like Sonic Ninja. Despite his somewhat sadistic nature, Arthur actually has good values behind his motives, and be quite empathic. He is, unlike his other fellow Japanese citizens near Mako about his questionable birth, unprejudiced against him and still considers him a friend, even though his presence causes Baron to pick on the two constantly, and believes each and every one has their own special talents and will defend them, especially against Aku’s forces or the Cult of Aku. When he was in the main building, due to the betrayal of his most-trusted homeroom teacher, Karma began to hate all people who called themselves 'teachers' and as a result, he had almost zero respect for any adults. However, Karma has become more objective after meeting Koro-sensei, now respecting more his opponents' and teachers' strengths and weaknesses. Arthur has shown to be more than capable of respecting and caring for other people, as he greatly cares for Mako who seemed to be his friend, and has grown attached to his new allies when he leaved the Army of the Samurai later on and others: he gets along with Proon and Anii, , often teases Buster, and respects Mako as he sees him as his warrior-skilled rival. He also forms a bond with Aki, as she is attracted to his cute persona and his battle style… though she goes postal on him when he accidentally buries his face in her crotch when they crash into each other either in combat or just by accident. However, Arthur also tends to be quite impulsive, to the point of becoming truly brutal and cruel when fighting with people who threaten him or any of his friends. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Peak Human Conditioning': From spending the majority of his life within the Army of the Samurai, and constantly facing adversity, Arthur has honed his body to the absolute limit of human potential. Originally, he was overweight but due to the loss of his arm and determination born there, he has trained himself to be fit and in peak physical condition. *'Peak Human Agility' *'Peak Human Endurance' *'Peak Human Senses' *'Peak Human Speed' *'Peak Human Strength' Skills * Master Marksman * Master Martial Artist * Master Melee Fighter * Master Swordsman * Strong Spirit * Multilingual: Due to his travels around the world in his native era, like all the others in the Army of the Samurai, Arthur was taught by many different cultures, including African, Greek, Russian, Mongolian, English, and more. Presumably he learned the local languages and dialects of his teachers during this time period, as international tongues were rare in his period of history. Though the only two he has trouble with are Japanese and Scottish, much to the irony that he is a child of both. * Ninjutsu Equipment * Army Samurai Armor * Blaster (2) * Kunai * Battle Knuckles * Multi-Spear Staff * Cleaver Katana * Cybernetic Left Arm: 'Due to the accident that lost his arm, he was refitted with a cybernetic replacement. Over the years, the arm has had some modification attachments, excluding super strength, but are: **'Extendable Arm Blade **'Gattling Gun' **'Rocket Launcher' Relationships Gallery Arthur, the Cyber Red Samurai.jpg|Arthur, the Cyber Red Samurai Arthur, With and Without Samurai Army Armor.JPG Arthur anatomy and Cyber Arm ref.JPG Arthur weaponry.JPG Voice Actor Austin Tindle Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Army of the Samurai Category:Heroes Category:E Squad Category:Samurai Category:47 Ronin